An electronic device may include a plurality of processors. The electronic device may include a main processor (e.g., an application processor) and a low-energy processor (e.g., a low power processor), and the low-energy processor consumes a less amount of current than the main processor and processes sensor data with low power to recognize a surrounding situation. The electronic device provides information (e.g., pedometer, etc.) meaningful to a user by using sensor data, and also provides a new function by combining the sensor data with another data (e.g., an image, etc.).
The electronic device is capable of receiving sensor data from at least one sensor through a first processor (e.g., a low power processor), which then processes the received sensor data, associates the processed sensor data with time information, and delivers the sensor data to a second processor (a main processor). However, due to a difference between a point in time when the sensor data is generated and a point in time when the time information related to the sensor data is generated, the time information of the sensor data may not be accurate. Moreover, the second processor and the first processor generate their time information by using different time sources, even data generated at the same point in time may not be temporally synchronized.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.